


No. 9097

by EventualReason



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Octo Expansion DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventualReason/pseuds/EventualReason
Summary: Two Octolings gather all four of the Thangs and stuff happens.





	No. 9097

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm just going to make an intro to a story that will require a little suspension of disbelief! I will be ignoring some sense and logic things so I can keep going!
> 
> I will try to write as if the reader is vaguely aware of the Splatoon Universe but doesn't know: the names of things, what actually happens in the story line, that they can charge their switch with the adapter chord directly. Not only will I change some canon names, but I solemnly promise that no one will have any idea what is happening at all. 
> 
> This will be a short one-shot because I don't know how this site works to be honest. If the test goes well I will continue the story under different names, chapters and blah. This is a fan work 100% for entertainment purposes so, I hope that's cool.

Vinder and Io ricordo got off the train at Central Station. The train waited in place with it’s doors open. Over the past week the two octolings had worked together to gather the “four thangs”. Four parts to create the machine that would take them to the promised land, probably. They didn’t actually know what the parts of a giant blender were for. They had delayed bringing the thangs for two days just to run through all of the missions. Each mission restored a memory they had given up to go through this trial in the first place. They found out that they were bitter rivals in the army academy back in Octo Valley. Because they started over memory free on the train, they became extremely brotherly. Vinder, test subject 9096 and Io, test subject 9097 stood before the phone that had asked them go through all of this.

The phone asked one last time. “Are you sure you’re ready to go to the Promised Land?”

Vinder was mad as hell, “Yeah dude, YES! Takes us already!”

The phone continued “9097?” 

Io sighed and shook his head. “I, uh...don’t really want to go.”

Vinder squinted at his buddy. “...What?”

Io smiled awkwardly “Crazy, but I know that I can’t leave like this. Vinder let’s-”

“Phone! Listen to this guy! Convince him!” He interrupted 

The telephone thought for just a moment before it replied. “...9097, return to the train and you will be taken back.”

Io bowed, “Thank you for understanding.”

Vinder’s anger peaked and he swung a punch at Io, but the he caught Vinder’s arm before impact. Vinder pulled his arm free and shouted, “You’re gunna leave me at the best part! I’m not going back and you shouldn’t either!”

Io pulled him into a hug, “Go enjoy it for me, maybe some time I’ll sneak a visit.”

Vinder sighed, “It’d probably be during an invasion or something else not fun at all...”

Io nodded because that would be the case, “I’ll catch you on a hook later.”

“I’ll throw you in an iced casket-” Vinder play punched him

“I’ll chop you up.” 

“I’ll fry you and present you in a seafood basket.”

The telephone cleared it’s staticky throat as it grew impatient.

Vinder walked over to it. “Alright, alright.” He looked back at Io for a moment. “I love you but go home, loser.”

Io nodded and hopped on the train. It closed its doors and left, quickly as always.

“Q Cub! Q cub, take me home.” The train car was awfully quiet. There was no sign of the glowy blue sea slug conductor or anyone. “I guess he’s in the next car.” Io felt uncomfortable being alone like this. The lights were flickering and there were only dark tunnel walls outside of the windows. Io took a couple steps towards the door before it locked itself.

“What?” He frantically pressed the button to open the door as the lights turned off. Within a second, he felt a perfectly placed bop on the back of his head. As he fell over and slid down the door he could hear the sound of an Fauxctoling giggling.

 

 

“31….….what. Who am I thinking about?” The octoling stood up slowly. “Agh...my head.” It felt like he was  _ super _ deep underground. He had woken up at the entrance to a train station that was lifeless, full of trash, and dilapidated. While his head was trying to find itself, his body started walking past a broken turnstile and beyond. It knew where to go.  

After nearly an hour of zombie walking the octoling heard ringing. He spotted a telephone at the center of a station platform. When he reached up to answer it, it answered itself.

“You’ve answered the call, made the RSVP, but will you show up?”

“...?” 

 


End file.
